


устрицы и шампанское

by Flavie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Food, Humor, M/M, Restaurants, Valentine's Day, Альтернативная вселенная, День Святого Валентина, Еда, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Рестораны, Современность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavie/pseuds/Flavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик запредельно талантливый, невероятно пугающий шеф в одном из лучших ресторанов Нью-Йорка. Чарльз - метрдотель и по совместительству единственный, кто может противостоять ему. Их перепалки стоят того, чтобы попасть в книгу по истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	устрицы и шампанское

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oysters and Champagne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338193) by [listerinezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/pseuds/listerinezero). 



      Эрик не за­метил, что Рей­вен про­вери­ла по­маду в от­ра­жении та­рел­ки пе­ред тем, как по­дош­ла к не­му. Как и не за­метил то­го, что она взъ­еро­шила свои во­лосы и рас­стег­ну­ла чет­вертую пу­гови­цу, от­кры­вая ро­зовый лиф­чик под чёр­ной фор­мой.  
  
  
      — Се­год­ня День Свя­того Ва­лен­ти­на, — про­мур­лы­кала она Эри­ку, ко­торый толь­ко и хмык­нул в от­вет. Он сто­ял око­ло ра­боче­го сто­ла из нер­жа­ве­ющей ста­ли и изу­чал ме­ню на ве­чер. Ру­кава его бе­лой шеф­ской фор­мы за­ката­ны по ло­коть, за ухом ка­ран­даш. На лбу уже по­яви­лось па­ру би­сери­нок по­та.  
  
      Ког­да он да­же не под­нял глаз на нее, Рей­вен от­ки­нула во­лосы и нак­ло­нилась над сто­лом, сжи­мая грудь меж­ду лок­тя­ми.  
  
      — Есть пла­ны?  
  
      — Да. Я ра­ботаю. Как и ты, — он, на­конец, пос­мотрел на нее. — Зас­тегни ру­баш­ку. И убе­ри во­лосы, черт возь­ми. Это кух­ня. Ни­кому не нуж­ны твои во­лосы в та­рел­ке. — Он вер­нулся к ме­ню на сто­ле. Рей­вен нах­му­рилась, де­лая пу­чок, но Эрик про­дол­жал ее иг­но­риро­вать. Он уда­рил ку­лаком по сто­лу и зак­ри­чал: — Где, блять, но­сит Чарль­за? Чарльз!  
  
      Чарльз за­шел в кух­ню ми­нутой поз­же (пос­ле то­го, как ему ска­зали: "Мус­со­лини зо­вет"), ак­ку­рат­ный и выг­ла­жен­ный. Он до­бавил крас­ный шел­ко­вый гал­стук к пол­ностью чер­ной фор­ме в честь праз­дни­ка, но фор­ма бы­ла так от­крах­ма­лена, что мог­ла за­щитить от пуль. Его улич­ная одеж­да, как пра­вило, гряз­ная и за­уряд­ная, но как мет­рдо­тель он выг­ля­дел, по мень­шей ме­ре, бе­зуп­речно.  
  
      Он пос­мотрел на Рей­вен и нах­му­рил­ся.  
  
      — И­ису­се, Рей­вен. Не мог­ла бы ты одеть­ся? Я ви­жу твое ниж­нее белье.  
  
      Ни Эрик, ни Чарльз не удос­то­или ее вни­мания, ког­да она, ра­зоча­рован­но то­пая, уш­ла из кух­ни.  
  
      Эрик взял ме­ню сво­ими щип­ца­ми, слов­но чер­ни­ла со­чились ядом.  
  
      — Что это за хер­ня? — нас­мешли­во про­из­нес он.  
  
      По­зади не­го по­вара съ­ежи­лись. Аза­зелю не­ожи­дан­но что-то по­надо­билось в хо­лодиль­ни­ке, Янош ув­лекся на­рез­кой лу­ка ку­бика­ми. Хэнк, кон­ди­тер, фак­ти­чес­ки спря­тал­ся за свой мик­сер.  
  
      Чарльз спо­кой­но поп­ра­вил гал­стук.  
  
      — Это спе­ци­аль­ное ме­ню, Эрик. Спи­сок блюд, пред­ла­га­емых се­год­ня, зна­ешь, ко­торые лю­ди мо­гут за­казать.  
  
      — Я знаю, что это. Я хо­чу уз­нать, с ка­кой ста­ти ты ре­шил, что мо­жешь пе­репи­сывать мои ме­ню.  
  
      — Ос­тынь. Я ни­чего не пе­репи­сывал. Это твои спе­ци­аль­ные блю­да. Кто еще бы пред­ла­гал чес­нок в еду на День всех влюб­ленных?  
  
      Кто-то фыр­кнул, но кто бы это ни был, он тут же уб­рал улыб­ку с ли­ца, по­ка Эрик не обер­нулся и не уви­дел. Пос­ледний, кто так раз­го­вари­вал с Эри­ком — пос­ледний, кто не был Чарль­зом — за­кон­чил, драя муж­ской ту­алет, а дру­гого уво­лили. Ког­да Чарльз от­ве­чал так Эри­ку, тот на­зывал это "же­лез­ны­ми яй­ца­ми". Ког­да кто-то дру­гой от­ве­чал в том же ду­хе Эри­ку, он на­зывал это "на­руше­ни­ем су­бор­ди­нации" и от­прав­лял со­бирать ве­щи.  
  
      Су­хожи­лия Эри­ка нап­ряглись.  
  
      — Ты пе­репи­сал вин­ные пар­тии. Пред­по­лага­лось по­давать мюс­ка­де с ус­три­цами, но ты по­менял на шам­пан­ское. По­чему?  
  
      — По­тому что ни­кому не нра­вит­ся мюс­ка­де. Муж­чи­ны при­водят де­вушек, чтоб впе­чат­лить их или сде­лать пред­ло­жение им. Как ты ду­ма­ешь, они за­кажут шам­пан­ское за семь­де­сят дол­ла­ров или бу­тыл­ку то­го, о чем впер­вые слы­шат, за двад­цать? Я слы­шал, не­кото­рые лю­ди лю­бят за­нимать­ся сек­сом на День Свя­того Ва­лен­ти­на.  
  
      — Я знаю, что лю­ди лю­бят за­нимать­ся сек­сом на День Свя­того Ва­лен­ти­на, по­это­му я пос­та­вил ус­три­цы на пер­вое мес­то в ме­ню. Мюс­ка­де идет вмес­те с ни­ми.  
  
      — Как и шам­пан­ское.  
  
      — Ты те­перь со­мелье?  
  
      — А ты?  
  
      Эрик ки­пятил­ся и де­лал вид, что не ви­дел, что по­лови­на офи­ци­ан­тов проб­ра­лась на кух­ню, чтоб пос­лу­шать.  
  
      — Лю­ди бу­дут по­купать шам­пан­ское, пред­ла­га­ем ли мы его или нет. Но у ме­ня на ру­ках шесть ящи­ков мюс­ка­де, и ес­ли мы не про­дадим его се­год­ня, то мы бу­дем па­рить­ся с ним до сен­тября. Те­бе не нра­вит­ся мюс­ка­де? Хре­ново! — он на­чинал кри­чать. — Те­бе не нуж­но лю­бить его, нуж­но про­давать! Ес­ли я го­ворю, что все пь­ют се­год­ня мюс­ка­де, ты го­воришь "да, шэф" и про­да­ешь гре­бан­ное мюс­ка­де, по­тому что я так ска­зал! А те­перь бе­ги к прин­те­рам и пе­реде­лай ме­ню, как я, блять, и про­сил сна­чала.  
  
      Пос­ледний раз, ког­да Эрик так кри­чал на Чарль­за, тот наз­вал Эри­ка им­по­тен­том с ма­ни­ей ве­личия и по­обе­щал нас­сать в суп и поз­вать са­нин­спек­то­ра, ес­ли он ког­да-ли­бо бу­дет го­ворить с ним по­доб­ным об­ра­зом. Это бы­ло три дня на­зад.  
  
      К все­об­ще­му удив­ле­нию, Чарльз прос­то про­дол­жал вы­соко дер­жать го­лову.  
  
      — Хо­рошо. Я ис­прав­лю ме­ню. Но ник­то не бу­дет за­казы­вать мюс­ка­де.  
  
      — Бу­дет, по­тому что ты бу­дешь его про­давать.  
  
      Чарльз шаг­нул в лич­ное прос­транс­тво Эри­ка и скрес­тил ру­ки на гру­ди. Он пос­мотрел на не­го точ­но так же, как и на Рей­вен, ког­да она спро­сила, мож­но ли про­давать пе­ченье ее пле­мян­ни­цы у две­рей.  
  
      — Это че­тырех­звез­дочный рес­то­ран. Ты дей­стви­тель­но со­бира­ешь­ся от­го­вари­вать от до­рого­го шам­пан­ско­го в этот праз­дник?  
  
      Эрик об­на­жил зу­бы на Чарль­за, как буд­то вот-вот заг­ры­зет.  
  
      — Вот уви­дишь, я прав.  
  
      Все жда­ли, ког­да кто-то из них дво­их за­душит вто­рого. Ник­то не сде­лал это­го. Чарльз толь­ко воп­ро­ситель­но под­нял бровь и спро­сил:  
  
      — Это вы­зов?  
  
      Эрик за­рычал.  
  
      — Иди и сде­лай уже ме­ню, Чарльз.  
  
      Чарльз улыб­нулся так, слов­но уже вы­иг­рал, вы­дер­нул ме­ню из щип­цов Эри­ка и вы­шел че­рез зад­нюю дверь.  
  


***

  
  
      Как толь­ко Чарльз ушел, Эрик свис­тнул, со­бирая пер­со­нал. Иног­да Ксавь­ер уп­ре­кал его в том, что он от­но­сит­ся к офи­ци­ан­там, как к со­бакам. Эрик был с этим ис­клю­читель­но не сог­ла­сен: со­баки хо­тя бы при­ходят, ког­да зо­вешь их.  
  
      Ког­да все сгру­дились на кух­не, он под­нял бу­тыл­ку ви­на над го­ловой.  
  
      — Это мюс­ка­де, — чи­тал лек­цию Эрик. — Бе­лое фран­цуз­ское ви­но, лег­кое, со­лоно­ватое и, к счастью, со­чета­ет­ся с ус­три­цами. Ес­ли кто-то из ва­ших кли­ен­тов за­кажет ус­три­цы, вы по­пыта­етесь про­дать им бу­тыл­ку мюс­ка­де. Черт по­дери, мне пле­вать, что у вас за­кажут, вы по­пыта­етесь про­дать мюс­ка­де. Я хо­чу, чтоб все шесть ящи­ков уле­тели до зак­ры­тия. Зав­тра каж­дый бло­гер-лю­битель с ак­ка­ун­том в твит­те­ре бу­дет пи­сать о на­шем се­год­няшнем об­слу­жива­нии, и я хо­чу, чтоб они го­вори­ли о том, как не­веро­ят­но я пре­подал мюс­ка­де. По­нят­но?  
  
      Мы­чание и кив­ки, ви­димо, не удов­летво­рили его, по­тому что он про­дол­жил:  
  
      — Я не яс­но вы­разил­ся? Как нас­чет это­го: тот, кто не про­даст и па­ры бу­тылок, мо­жет ид­ти до­мой и не воз­вра­щать­ся. Ес­ли вы не мо­жете впа­рить бе­лое ви­но за двад­цать дол­ла­ров куч­ке без­на­деж­но влюб­ленных ло­хов с от­кры­тыми ко­шель­ка­ми, тог­да я не хо­чу ви­деть вас здесь. Те­перь по­нят­но?  
  
      Пре­дель­но.  
  


***

  
  
      Око­ло пол­вось­мо­го, Чарльз ос­мотрел­ся в за­ле и за­метил, что поч­ти треть сто­ликов пи­ла мюс­ка­де. Он про­верил сче­та: мюс­ка­де вы­иг­ры­вало шам­пан­ское два к од­но­му.  
  
      — Что за хер­ня про­ис­хо­дит? — про­шеп­тал он се­бе под нос. Это не­допус­ти­мо. Это со­вер­шенно не­допус­ти­мо. Эрик ни за что не дол­жен вы­иг­рать се­год­ня.  
  
      Чарльз схва­тил Рей­вен, по­ка она пе­чата­ла чек для од­но­го из сво­их сто­ликов.  
  
      — Дай пос­мотреть, — ска­зал он, вы­рывая чек из ее рук. Ко­неч­но же, ус­три­цы и мюс­ка­де. — По­чему все пь­ют это? — спро­сил он у нее. — Это же День Свя­того Ва­лен­ти­на. Где все шам­пан­ское?  
  
      Рей­вен за­кати­ла гла­за.  
  
      — Лен­шерр ска­зал, что уво­лит всех, кто про­даст ма­ло мюс­ка­де.  
  
      Ти­пич­но, по­думал Чарльз и по­качал го­ловой.  
  
      — Он бле­фу­ет, не уво­лит он вас. Он ду­ма­ет, что за­пуги­вание — луч­шая мо­тива­ция. Ни­кого он не уво­лит из-за дерь­мо­вого ви­на.  
  
      — Ну, не знаю, он уже уво­лил Мой­ру.  
  
      — Что он сде­лал? — Чарльз взор­вался и дви­нул­ся об­ратно на кух­ню.  
  
      Он на­шел Эри­ка, вы­ковы­рива­юще­го ус­триц но­жом над му­сор­ни­ком, и хо­рошень­ко его пих­нул. Лен­шерр спот­кнул­ся и за­орал:  
  
      — Ка­кого хуя! Ты хо­чешь, чтоб я ру­ку се­бе от­тя­пал?  
  
      — Ты уво­лил Мой­ру? Ты не мо­жешь ее уво­лить! — вскрик­нул Чарльз.  
  
      Эрик вып­ря­мил­ся и по­ложил нож.  
  
      — Мо­гу и уже сде­лал это.  
  
      — По­чему?  
  
      — Она бы­ла шпи­оном, Чарльз. Ты знал, что она тра­ха­ет то­го пар­ня из ку­линар­но­го? Она на­вер­ня­ка рас­ска­зыва­ла ему все, что де­лала здесь.  
  
      Чарльз по­баг­ро­вел от ярос­ти.  
  
      — Ты рех­нулся?  
  
      — Она спра­шива­ла о мо­ей тех­ни­ке фи­лети­рова­ния, за­чем еще ей спра­шивать об этом, ес­ли толь­ко не хо­тела рас­ска­зать ему?  
  
      — Она не шпи­он, мань­як! Всем глу­боко по­херу, как ты раз­де­лыва­ешь ры­бу! Я на­нимаю ее об­ратно!  
  
      — Че­рез мой труп! Ес­ли я уви­жу ее в де­сяти фу­тах от это­го мес­та, я из­бавлюсь от каж­до­го в тво­ей ма­лень­кой ар­мии бо­тов и за­меню их сво­ими людь­ми, по­нял?  
  
      Чарльз от­крыл бы­ло рот, чтоб на­чать кри­чать, но преж­де, чем он ус­пел сде­лать хо­тя бы вдох, Эрик нак­ло­нил­ся к не­му со злоб­ным блес­ком в гла­зах и про­шипел:  
  
      — Как те­бе это нра­вит­ся, Ксавь­ер?  
  


***

  
  
       — Пред­ла­гаю, лич­но я, трис­та пять­де­сят бак­сов то­му, кто про­даст боль­ше шам­пан­ско­го се­год­ня.  
  
      Все офи­ци­ан­ты ус­та­вились на Чарль­за.  
  
      — Я впол­не серь­ез­но, — про­дол­жил он и дос­тал день­ги из кар­ма­на. — Мне все рав­но, что вы сде­ла­ете, чтоб про­дать его, но я хо­чу бу­тыл­ку шам­пан­ско­го на каж­дом сто­лике. Трис­та пять­де­сят дол­ла­ров лю­бому, кто про­даст боль­ше, и зна­ете что? Я куп­лю бу­тыл­ку по­беди­телю.  
  
      Шам­пан­ское взры­валось каж­дые пять ми­нут. Чарльз бе­гал сно­ва и сно­ва за Мо­эт на склад. К де­вяти они про­дали все "Вдо­ва Кли­ко". К кон­цу ве­чера офи­ци­ан­ты спра­шива­ли, мож­но ли сбе­гать в вин­ный ма­газин, чтоб боль­ше про­дать.  
  
      Ког­да ве­чер по­дошел к кон­цу, они про­дали поч­ти каж­дую бу­тыл­ку шам­пан­ско­го в рес­то­ране.  
  
      Рей­вен от­пра­вилась до­мой с день­га­ми и бу­тыл­кой Крис­талл. Эрик ос­тался с че­тырь­мя не­от­кры­тыми ящи­ками мюс­ка­де.  
  


***

  
  
      Чарльз уже поч­ти ушел, ког­да Эрик ок­ликнул его.  
  
      — Это то­го сто­ило?  
  
      Чарльз ух­мыль­нул­ся и от­ве­тил:  
  
      — Трис­та пять­де­сят дол­ла­ров и бу­тыл­ки шам­пан­ско­го, чтоб вы­иг­рать? Од­нознач­но да.  
  


***

  
  
      Чарльз ос­та­новил­ся в пиц­це­рии по пу­ти до­мой, не толь­ко по­тому, что уми­рал с го­лоду, а еще по­тому, что знал, это ра­зоз­лит Эри­ка. Он ждал с не­тер­пе­ни­ем, чтоб ос­та­вить ко­роб­ку пиц­цы на сто­ле в гос­ти­ной и наб­лю­дать, как Эрик бе­сит­ся, мол, те­бе нуж­но есть нор­маль­ную еду, не­уже­ли так слож­но по­дож­дать час, по­ка я при­готов­лю что-то при­лич­ное, у те­бя цин­га бу­дет.  
  
      Его ру­ки бы­ли за­няты ко­роб­кой от пиц­цы, ког­да он от­крыл дверь квар­ти­ры, и, ни­чего не ви­дя, спот­кнул­ся, и вся пиц­ца раз­ле­телась. Это обувь Эри­ка. Бляд­ская обувь Эри­ка в про­ходе. Для то­го, у ко­го та­кое боль­шое са­молю­бие, стран­но быть та­ким не­ак­ку­рат­ным. Обу­ви у не­го боль­ше, чем ру­башек, и она все вре­мя ва­лялись на по­лу. Чарльз про­вел пол­жизни, спо­тыка­ясь об обувь Эри­ка.  
  
      А сей­час Чарльз не толь­ко на­вер­нулся о гре­бан­ные бо­тин­ки Эри­ка, но и вся боль­шая пеп­пе­рони ока­залась на по­лу. Он да­же не съ­ел и ку­соч­ка, его жи­вот ур­чал, так что спа­сибо ог­ромное, Эрик, те­перь Чарльз про­ведет праз­дник, сос­кре­бая пиц­цу с ков­ра. Черт по­дери.  
  
      Те­лефон за­гудел. Со­об­ще­ние от Эри­ка. _Воз­вра­щай­ся._  
  
      Чарльз улыб­нулся.  
  


***

  
  
      Эрик на кух­не. Пе­ред ним на сто­ле та­рел­ка ус­триц вмес­те с дву­мя бо­кала­ми — мюс­ка­де и шам­пан­ско­го.  
  
      — Са­дись, — ска­зал Эрик и отод­ви­нул стул для Чарль­за.  
  
      Ксавь­ер зас­ме­ял­ся и снял кур­тку.  
  
      — Ты не мо­жешь об этом прос­то за­быть? — спро­сил он, са­дясь. На дру­гом кон­це сто­ла Эрик по­кусы­вал гу­бу, изу­чая Чарль­за, ко­торый пе­ре­одел­ся в слиш­ком уз­кие джин­сы и фут­болку.  
  
      — По­ка ты не поп­ро­бу­ешь, нет, — он тол­кнул та­рел­ку с ус­три­цами впе­ред.  
  
      Эрик опер­ся на лок­ти, по­ка вни­матель­но смот­рел, как Чарльз под­нял ус­три­цу ко рту и от­хлеб­нул жи­вого мол­люска. Ада­мово яб­ло­ко под­ско­чило вверх и спус­ти­лось вниз в удо­воль­ствии, ког­да он прог­ло­тил и по­том об­ли­зал паль­цы в со­леной жид­кости. Гу­бы Чарль­за блес­те­ли от сколь­зких ус­триц, и они, Эрик пред­ста­вил, на вкус, на­вер­ня­ка, как мо­ре.  
  
      — А те­перь... — он по­дод­ви­нул бо­кал мюс­ка­де.  
  
      Чарльз сде­лал гло­ток и зас­то­нал:  
  
      — Ммм. Это вкус­но.  
  
      Эрик улыб­нулся и по­дал ему сле­ду­ющую.  
  
      На этот раз Чарльз вы­тащил ус­три­цу язы­ком и от­ки­нул го­лову, да­вая прос­коль­знуть по гор­лу.  
  
      — Мммм, — сно­ва прос­то­нал он, прог­ла­тывая. Ник­то не по­луча­ет столь­ко же удо­воль­ствия от кор­мле­ния Чарль­за. Эрик вос­хи­щен этим зре­лищем.  
  
      Эрик прид­ви­нул фу­жер шам­пан­ско­го.  
  
      — Ты же зна­ешь, я не люб­лю шам­пан­ское, — Чарльз ус­мехнул­ся и взял­ся за сле­ду­ющую ус­три­цу.  
  
      — Но те­бе нра­вит­ся мюс­ка­де.  
  
      — Да. Ммм, — он сно­ва от­хлеб­нул еще со све­жими ус­три­цами на язы­ке. — Хо­тя ты и пос­та­вил про­тив шам­пан­ско­го. Ес­ли бы я не знал те­бя луч­ше, я бы ре­шил, что ты спе­ци­аль­но хо­чешь про­иг­рать.  
  
      Эрик на­чал при­киды­вать­ся скром­ным.  
  
      — К че­му бы это? Ты же зна­ешь, что слу­ча­ет­ся, ког­да я про­иг­ры­ваю.  
  
      — Знаю. Сни­май шта­ны.  
  
      Эрик пы­тал­ся не улы­бать­ся, вста­вая из-за сто­ла. Он ски­нул обувь для кух­ни и снял бе­лые брю­ки ше­фа, все вре­мя наб­лю­дая за Чарль­зом и ус­три­цами.  
  
      — Нос­ки и тру­сы то­же, — при­казал Чарльз, и Эрик под­чи­нил­ся.  
  
      Эрик сто­ял воз­ле сто­ла, го­лый по по­яс.  
  
      — Где ты хо­чешь? — спро­сил он.  
  
      Чарльз цок­нул язы­ком.  
  
      — Я не го­ворил, что ты мо­жешь раз­го­вари­вать, — он встал, по­дой­дя к Эри­ку, ос­та­новил­ся воз­ле не­го и взял его член в ру­ку. Лен­шерр дер­нулся от не­ожи­дан­ности, тем не ме­нее, боль­ше не дви­нул­ся.  
  
      — А те­перь, ес­ли ты не за­метил, — ска­зал Чарльз, — я бе­гал це­лый день, как уго­релый, и очень го­лоден. Так что я со­бира­юсь до­есть свои ус­три­цы, по­ка ты сам тут справ­ля­ешь­ся. А по­том, ког­да я за­кон­чу, я со­бира­юсь трах­нуть те­бя на две­ри хо­лодиль­ни­ка. Зву­чит неп­ло­хо?  
  
      Эрик кив­нул.  
  
      — Ска­жи: "Да, Чарльз".  
  
      — Да, Чарльз.  
  
      — Хо­рошо, — ска­зал он и от­пустил член Эри­ка. Он сел за стол.  
  
      Ус­три­цы бе­зуп­речные: све­жие и хо­лод­ные, на­вер­ное, Эрик по­чис­тил их пря­мо пе­ред его при­ходом. Они на­пом­ни­ли ему о ба­буш­ки­ном до­ме в Са­ут­гем­пто­не, в ко­тором про­водил не раз ле­то или ме­сяц с Эри­ком в Мэ­не. Он нас­лаждал­ся ими, жад­но от­хле­бывая их, да­вая жид­кости сте­кать по под­бо­род­ку, ло­вя ее паль­ца­ми и по­сасы­вая их. Все это вре­мя Лен­шерр наб­лю­дал за ним, пог­ла­живая се­бя.  
  
      Он по­кон­чил с едой и на­пит­ком од­новре­мен­но.  
  
      — Стоп, — ска­зал он. — Убе­ри ру­ки.  
  
      Эрик под­нял ру­ки вверх, его член сто­ит, как у шлю­хи, пой­ман­ной под оде­ялом.  
  
      Чарльз не­тороп­ли­во по­дошел к шкаф­чи­ку и дос­тал олив­ко­вое мас­ло.  
  
      — Ты дей­стви­тель­но ду­мал, что те­бе сой­дет с рук так раз­го­вари­вать со мной, как ты раз­го­вари­вал се­год­ня? — ряв­кнул он. — Ду­мал, что мо­жешь мне так ука­зывать? Ука­зывать мо­ему пер­со­налу? — Он рас­стег­нул джин­сы, дос­та­вая свой член и на­нося мас­ло.  
  
      — Нет, Чарльз, — ска­зал Эрик, прик­ла­дывая все уси­лия, чтоб не по­казать, как нас­лаждал­ся этим.  
  
      — И ты сно­ва най­мешь Мой­ру.  
  
      — Да, Чарльз.  
  
      — Стань воз­ле хо­лодиль­ни­ка, в трех ша­гах от не­го. — Эрик стал на свое мес­то. — По­ложи ру­ки на не­го.  
  
      Чарльз сто­ял мень­ше, чем в сан­ти­мет­ре за ним, все еще тро­гая толь­ко се­бя.  
  
      — Раз­ве­ди но­ги для ме­ня.  
  
      Эрик пос­лу­шал­ся.  
  
      И в этот мо­мент Хэнк во­шел.  
  
      — ГОС­ПО­ДИ И­ИСУ­СЕ, ЧТО ЗА ХУЙ­НЯ? — за­орал Хэнк.  
  
      Чарльз и Эрик от­прыг­ну­ли друг от дру­га, пы­та­ясь вмес­те с тем прик­рыть­ся. Чарльз зас­тегнул ши­рин­ку, а Эрик, по­няв, что его одеж­да на дру­гой по­лови­не ком­на­ты, по­пытал­ся от­тя­нуть вниз край ру­баш­ки, но в ито­ге прик­ры­вал про­меж­ность ру­ками.  
  
      — Ка­кого хе­ра! — Хэнк все еще кри­чал. — Что? Блять, блять! Гре­бан­ный... Вы из­де­ва­етесь? Что за хер­ня?  
  
      — Зат­кнись, Хэнк! Ус­по­кой­ся! — при­казал Эрик. — Что ты здесь де­ла­ешь?  
  
      — Я за­был те­лефон! — кри­чал он и схва­тил его со сво­его сто­ла. — Вы… Вы толь­ко что… О, блять. — Ка­залось, слов­но он ме­тал­ся меж­ду тем, что­бы зак­рыть гла­за или вы­колоть се­бе их. Он по­казал на Чарль­за. — Что, вы ебе­тесь, ти­па, из не­навис­ти? О бо­же, вы на­сило­вали его?  
  
      Чарльз за­катил гла­за.  
  
      — О, ра­ди все­го свя­того. Нет, ни­чего та­кого.  
  
      — Он мой муж! — до­бавил Эрик, все еще дер­жа член в ру­ках.  
  
      Хэнк выг­ля­дел так, как буд­то вот-вот сва­лит­ся в об­мо­рок.  
  
      — Что? Ваш кто? Вы за­мужем?  
  
      — Мы за­мужем шесть лет, — ска­зал Чарльз, по­давая Эри­ку его шта­ны.  
  
      — Иди­те на­хер. Вы же шу­тите. — Они оба по­кача­ли го­ловой. — Но... но по­чему вы так дол­го это скры­вали?  
  
      — Не скры­вали, мы прос­то не го­вори­ли, — ска­зал Эрик, ког­да уже одел­ся.  
  
      — Вы не но­сите коль­ца.  
  
      — Эрик го­ворит, что не мо­жет ра­ботать с коль­цом, — объ­яс­нил Чарльз.  
  
      — Чарльз го­ворит, что это ме­ша­ет флир­то­вать.  
  
      — Вот прав­да, — ска­зал Чарльз, — я по­лучаю боль­ше ча­евых, ког­да без не­го.  
  
      Хэнк от­крыл рот.  
  
      — Но все, что вы де­ла­ете, это спо­рите, кри­чите и обе­ща­ете по­от­ре­зать все на­хер друг дру­гу... а по­том иде­те до­мой и...  
  
      Чарль­зу хо­тя бы хва­тило по­рядоч­ности, чтоб пок­раснеть. Эрик гля­дел на не­го вы­зыва­юще. Да­же гор­до.  
  
      — Вы чок­ну­тые. И сто­ите друг дру­га, — ска­зал Хэнк и вы­шел из кух­ни.  
  
      Эрик по­вер­нулся к Чарль­зу и улыб­нулся.  
  
      — С Днем Свя­того Ва­лен­ти­на, — ска­зал он и по­цело­вал его в ще­ку. — Пош­ли до­мой.


End file.
